The Missing Pieces
by Mockingjay59
Summary: Story based on Mockingjay (Part 2 film version) and picks up where Katniss leaves Peeta in Tigress' shop while she goes to continue her fight with the Capitol. The story is told from Peeta, Gale and eventually Katniss' POV as we find out what happens to each of them in the missing timelines. I hope you enjoy the way I have filled the gaps for each of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Peeta

Peeta sits huddled in a corner as the bombs begin to go off. The flashbacks start right away as the shattering sounds and shaking of the building threaten to overwhelm him. He immediately begins to repeat the mantra that will stop him from falling back into the black hole that was his hijacking.

"My name is Peter Mellark. I come from District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen saved me".

Tigress, Cressida and Pollux look nervously over at Peeta. Since Katniss has removed his handcuffs none of them are sure what he is capable of and if he would hurt anyone else. What they do know is that Katniss is the only one who can truly convince him that he is not under threat.

Pollux moves over to Peeta and sits beside him, but not too close as Peeta might sense this as some kind of threat. He notices that Peeta has the nightlock in his hand and is rolling it between his fingers, staring hard at the deadly capsule. Pollux wants to take it away from him, but resists the urge as this will only cause Peeta to become more agitated.

Cressida also notices this and has an idea. She decides to try and bring Peeta back with the only thing that seems to work for him right now.

"You made it through the 74th and 75th Hunger Games…real or not real?"

"Real" Peeta answers.

"You were captured by the Capitol…real or not real?"

"Real", he says.

"They hijacked you and gave you false memories about Katniss Everdeen…real or not real?"

Peeta hesitates for a moment. The flashbacks confuse him and he wants to believe the memories are false, at least the ones the Capitol gave him.

It takes all of his strength to affirm what he knows in his more lucid moments to be true. "Real", Peeta says.

Cressida continues. "Katniss Everdeen saved your life in the 74th Hunger Games…real or not real"

Peeta replies. "Real".

"Do you think she would want you to end it now?" Cressida asks.

Peeta looks up at her, searching her face for the answer. Tears have begun to flow down his cheeks and he knows he does not want to end his life, even if it is just to make sure that Katniss survives the final onslaught in the Capitol.

Cressida gently takes Peeta's hand and removes the nightlock he has been furiously rolling between his fingers. She says "You won't need this now Peeta. We are going to win this war and the Capitol will never hold you prisoner again. I give you my word on that".

Peeta allows Cressida to take the nightlock and becomes more aware of his surroundings. Tigress is standing by the door wondering when they should venture out and if it will be safe. Pollux is sitting beside him, a presence which Peeta finds comforting even though Pollux cannot speak.

He begins to process what Cressida has just said to him. The Capitol is about to fall, but where is Katniss?! He remembers she left with Gale some time ago and then there was a series of loud explosions which set off his flashbacks. Oh my God, Katniss!

Peeta jumps up and Pollux stands up with him.

"I have to get to Katniss! She might be in danger!"

Cressida steps in front of him. "Peeta, there is nothing we can do right now. We have to wait until we get the all clear. Katniss would not want you to put yourself in danger again".

"But she is out there in the Capitol arena and that is what Katniss and I do…we protect each other".

Cressida replies "Peeta, Gale is with her and he is used to fighting. It is Gale's job to protect her this time and we both know he will do his job".

Peeta recalls how Gale also loves Katniss and would never let anything happen to her. That should be reassuring, but it is not . Peeta knows that Katniss will find it hard to trust him again. He finds it hard to trust himself. At the same time he does not doubt that Gale will do whatever he can to keep her safe. He just can't help feeling that it should be him.

Tigress suggests they stay close to a screen to see if there are any newscasts giving an update on the siege on the Capitol. Pollux busies himself making some tea for them all and Cressida continues trying to operate the communications device hoping to get in touch with the rebel army headquarters.

Suddenly, the Capitol music begins to play and they are all startled to see Alma Coin giving a briefing on the fighting. Glued to the screen, they hear her say that the rebels have successfully overrun the Capitol and President Snow is now in their custody. A huge sigh of relief escapes from the four of them. There is no word on the Mockingjay and Alma Coin asks people to remain indoors and stay calm while they await further news.

"I want to go out and look for Katniss" says Peeta.

"We can't go out yet, Peter" says Cressida. "It's not safe. We just need to be patient a little longer, please".

Peeta knows she is right and that if Cressida wasn't here he would head straight out that door looking for Katniss. It is too much to bear, the thought that she could be lying injured somewhere, or even dead! No, he can't afford to think like that. Katniss is the only thing keeping him alive right now, even though he knows he tried to kill her. He will never be able to forgive himself. If she is still alive, how will he ever be able to make it up to her? He owes her so much, what can he possibly do to ever make this right again?

The four of them, lost in thought, begin to drink their tea and wait for further word on the taking of the Capitol, all of them hoping for the best with regard to Katniss and Gale, while at the same time fearing the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gale

Gale wakes suddenly, feeling like a thunderclap has gone off in his head. He is nauseous and trembling, unable to move. Where is he? He manages to roll onto his side as the waves of nausea overtake him and he throws up on the bottom of the van. His head is pounding as he tries to take in his surroundings. It is dark and he is immobilised with manacles on both his wrists and ankles. There doesn't seem to be anyone else in the van with him and he realizes it is actually one of the Capitol's military vehicles.

Immediately he remembers that the Capitol's soldiers have captured him and put him in the back of their vehicle. Where are they? Why are they not here guarding him or dragging him off for the horrific punishments the Capitol will surely have in mind. Katniss! What has happened to Katniss? He recalls that they were separated by a blast and then…then he had asked her to kill him when he realized the Peacekeepers had captured him.

"Shoot, SHOOT!" he had screamed. Why hadn't she done it? He had seen her with bow drawn and knew that she could have finished him off swiftly and mercifully in one shot. She had done it for Finnick in the sewers. Katniss had not allowed Finnick to suffer. Surely she knew that he would experience a much worse fate at the hands of the Capitol. He knew that she would not want anyone else that she loved to go through what Peeta had gone through. Why did she hesitate?

Now, though, Gale was glad she had. Was she hoping that he would survive? Did she know that the Capitol stood no chance with the rebels at the gate? Right now he could see another opportunity for escape with the Peacekeepers gone, but how? The doors of the military vehicle remained closed and Gale could hear movement outside, but it was frantic movement and the kind that he remembered from 12. People were scrambling to survive. What had happened while he had been out? Could it all be over?

Without warning the doors at the back of the vehicle are thrown open. The light is blinding and sets Gale's head throbbing again. He pulls his knees back prepared to kick out at anyone who tries to grab him.

"Gale!"

It was Paylor's voice. He knew it so well now having been involved in the planning of the rebel attacks on the Capitol.

"Are you OK?" she asks.

"I think so. I feel like my head is splitting and I can't move because I'm shackled, but I think I will be OK"

"Good. We still need all the men we can get to ensure the victory. Let's get you out and I'll have the Medics check you over first".

A couple of rebel soldiers help Gale to the edge of the vehicle and manage to break the cuffs so he can stand up and steady himself. A medic comes over to check the wound on his head while Gale begins to survey the damage that had been wrought in the Capitol. To be honest, it reminds him of District 12 when they sent the bombers in to destroy it, only there had been no firebombs here. The Capitol people had gotten off easy in comparison to 12.

As Gale becomes more acclimatised he realizes that he still does not know what has happened to Katniss.

"What about the Mockingjay?" he asks Paylor.

"Katniss was knocked unconscious by the second blast and has been taken to the hospital. She suffered some burns and they have her sedated right now".

"The second blast?"

"Snow asked for all the Capitol children to be brought to the gates and that was when the first blasts occurred. Parachutes were released over the crowd and the minute they were touched they detonated. This created a series of explosions which drew people in to search for loved ones and give aid to the wounded. There was a second explosion after this to make sure the Capitol knew we meant business".

Gale recognises his idea, people running in fear of their lives and heading to a certain location, where they are corralled before a second attack takes place. This tactic had been used well in the Games and it was time the Capitol suffered some of the cruelty that they had visited on the people in the Districts. He also understands that war necessitates civilian casualties, although this is something he and Katniss cannot agree on.

Gale realizes, now he knows Katniss is safe, that his duty is first as a soldier and so he asked Paylor what she wants him to do. She tells Gale that they are trying to sort out the dead from the living and then see what can be done for the injured. Paylor places Gale with a Unit who are going through the dead and dying outside the President's Palace. He has seen this kind of suffering before and does not need to be briefed any further.

At least that is what he thinks. What he has not been prepared for, nor ever could be, is the discovery of the body of Primrose Everdeen at the gates.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Peeta

The long day is drawing to a close and night is beginning to fall. There has been no further word from the Capitol when suddenly Cressida's radio fires up and she get a shaky message from Headquarters. They are suggesting that the camera crew remain in the Capitol to film events surrounding the defeat and capture of President Snow. Cressida asks about Peeta.

"He is still too fragile, we can't bring him into this mayhem with us"

Peeta overhears her and says he wants to go and see if he can find Katniss. This is not what Cressida wants to hear. Peter cannot come, it will be too much for him and she knows it.

"Is that an order?" Cressida asks.

She turns back to Peeta and tells him that they have been ordered to deliver him back to HQ in District 2 for now until they can find out more about what is going on.

"I need to find out about Katniss" he says.

"District 2 is the communications hub and as soon as anyone knows anything about Katniss they will be the first to hear. It is the best place for now and they are also bringing Annie and Johanna who are waiting for news. I didn't have the heart to tell them about Finnick yet".

Oh my God…poor Annie. Peeta can't imagine how the news of Finnick's death will affect her, they were so in love. And Finnick cut short his honeymoon so that he could help bring down the people who had caused them so much pain. It seems now his sacrifice was not in vain, but that will surely not be much comfort to Annie. What was he going to say when he saw her? What was she going to say about Katniss who thought it was all her fault that Finnick was dead? Peter hoped he had been able to reassure Katniss when he told her "Our lives were never ours. They belong to Snow and our deaths do, too. But if you kill him, Katniss, if you end all of this, all those deaths, they mean something". Finnick and the others had made a choice to support the Mockingjay. They knew that life under Snow was no life at all.

Peeta feels he owes it to Annie and Johanna to return to District 2 for now and help explain how they got to this point. He needs to defend Katniss and most of all he needs other people not to hate her the way he has hated her. All because of the Capitol. No, Peter was not going to let anyone else hate Katniss for being the bravest person that he knew and the only one able to unite the people as a means of toppling the dictator, Snow.

Cressida is relieved that Peeta is not going to put up a fight about going back to District 2 for now. He seems to have come around from his flashbacks earlier in the day and she knows it is far safer to have him away from here.

"C'mon then, Peeta. We will get you out of here and any word on Katniss I promise you will be the first to know".

"Thanks for everything, Cressida, Pollux, Tigress. I don't know what I would have done left to my own devices. Please tell Katniss, when you see her, that I am OK and that I just want her to be safe". Peeta knows this is the closest he can come to confessing his love for Katniss right now. He knows she cannot hear about his love for her while she is still raw and bleeding from the emotional wounds inflicted on her since his hijacking. It is not fair to expect too much from her right now.

In this moment, Peeta can't help but feel he has returned to the beginning, to those first Hunger Games, where he knew how he felt about Katniss and the only emotion it raised on her part was anger. "He made me look weak!" "He made you look desireable, which in your case, can't hurt sweetheart" Haymitch had said. He never meant to make her look weak, but love makes people vulnerable and Katniss cannot afford to be vulnerable right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gale

Gale is in shock. The body lying before him is the body of someone he had promised to protect. Primrose Everdeen. It was not possible. How could his idea, which seemed just and reasonable at the time, actually cause the death of someone he loved? How would Katniss feel about him now? She had been there, and protested, when he had suggested the idea of corralling people and killing them. Why hadn't he listened to her?!

Gale knew the anger he had felt at what happened to 12 was the reason he was standing here today. That anger was justified and he could no more regret it now than he did when he made the suggestion. But, somehow, this is not what he had imagined when plotting revenge against the Capitol. He had not imagined that Prim would be here to help the injured and dying. He should have known, he should have thought about the consequences. He and Katniss had always acted on instinct when they were hunting in the forest. Usually their instincts paid off. Not this time. His life was in ruins because of a selfish, foolish idea which he never thought would be played out on the doorstep of the Capitol with Prim now a victim of the Capitol's crimes.

Slowly, Gale lifts Primrose's body, what is left of it, and places it on a stretcher. As he does so, he begins to sob. Great wracking sobs that allow all the grief of these last few years to flow out of him. He has broken the last sacred bond between himself and Katniss. He has killed her sister, the one he was sworn to protect, and Gale knows life will never be the same again. He had lost in the first Games, simply because he had not been chosen and did not volunteer. This gave Peeta a chance to win Katniss over, something that he had never imagined and tried hard to ignore. Now, he had lost again. Not because of Peeta, not because Katniss had chosen Peeta…she hadn't yet. Simply because he wanted all of this to end as much as Katniss. He had chosen a different way to fight the enemy but Katniss had been right. It was always personal.

Paylor is not far away when she hears the sobs coming from the gates. As she walks across she sees Gale standing over the body of Primrose Everdeen. She immediately understands that this is something that no one had calculated for, least of all Gale. She cannot afford to lose him. Paylor steps gingerly across the dead and dying taking her place beside Gale. He is crouched on the ground next to the body and Paylor puts an arm around his shoulder.

"No one meant for this to happen, Gale. This is not your fault".

Gale looks up at her with anger in his eyes. "It is my fault. It is all our fault! Why did we not make the Medics wait before rushing in to assist the injured?!"

"They wouldn't listen, Gale. We tried to tell them to wait, but they didn't know about our plan and rushed in regardless. They were as true to their calling as we are to ours. Their sacrifice will not have been in vain".

Gale tries to digest what Paylor has just said. Their sacrifice will not be in vain? Did they know they were about to sacrifice their lives on the altar of the New Panem? Had anyone told them? According to Paylor, obviously not. They acted on instinct, too. Everyone acting on instinct and no one thinking about the consequences. Is this what the New Panem was about? How could anyone ever trust their instincts again,Gale thought as he viewed the carnage around him. It was going to take the calm and measured approach of someone like Alma Coin to ensure that rational decisions were being made with regard to the New Panem.

What Gale does know is that Prim has sacrificed herself for the sake of others. That is who she was and who she had always been. She would not have chosen to die, but to die helping others was the way she would want to be remembered and Gale knew that any one of them could have been a casualty in this assault on the Capitol. He just did not know why it had to be Prim and how he could ever explain this to Katniss.

Paylor calls some other Medics over to help remove the body of Primrose Everdeen and she orders Gale to go to the Medics tent for some rest. She does not know if she has managed to reassure him that Prim's death was not in vain. What she does know for sure is that, with the taking of the Capitol, every sacrifice has been worth this outcome. She has to convince Gale of this as well.

Paylor lowers her head as the Medics remove Prim's body from the arena and then she silently leads Gale to the tent after them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Peeta

Peeta alights from the hovercraft in District 2. He still has Pollux and Cressida to accompany him while they make their way into the communications hub. Annie and Johanna have not arrived yet, but Haymitch and Beetee are both there. Peeta walks across to Haymitch who gives him a tight hug.

"Glad to see you made it back safely from the Capitol" says Haymitch.

"Any word on Katniss?" asks Peeta.

"Not so far" says Beetee. "We have been having some difficulties with communications, but we are hoping it won't be long now before we get an update".

Haymitch pulls Peeta aside and takes a long hard look at him. "How are you doing?" Haymitch asks.

Peeta is more concerned about Katniss, but he knows Haymitch has a reason for asking this so he answers "I had a bit of a turn when the bombs started going off in the Capitol, but Cressida and Pollux looked after me and now I'm fine".

Cressida nods her head in affirmation. Haymitch lets out a small sigh of relief while at the same time wondering if they need to contain Peeta in any way while all this is still going on. It will be better when Annie and Johanna arrive as they have been through the same thing and can rely on eachother if things get bad.

"OK" says Haymitch. "Well, take a seat for now and we will see if we can get any updates from the Capitol".

Peeta obliges by taking a seat with Haymitch and Beetee. He doesn't know what else to do. He closes his eyes and tries to recall happier moments with Katniss, when the two of them were together and she told him she needed him. The times when their embraces were real and heartfelt, when her kiss generated a desire and a longing that they would never be apart again. The waiting to know that she was OK was unbearable. The waiting to regain her trust, if she was alive, could take a lifetime.

There is a sudden flurry of activity at the doors and without warning, Annie and Johanna race into the room. Peeta's reverie about his love for Katniss is suddenly broken as he comes face to face with Finnick's wife. She looks imploringly at him, waiting for him to tell her Finnick is ok. What she sees in his face tells her everything she needs to know. Finnick is not coming back to her tonight. Finnick is not coming back to her ever. Annie immediately slumps to the floor and Peeta catches her as she begins to fall. He holds her tightly for a moment and whispers in her ear that he is sorry they have not been able to bring Finnick back for her. Annie begins to struggle and tries to look around to see if Finnick is in the room. Peeta knows this is a natural reaction and keeps hold of her, at the same time allowing her to look and confirm what he has just told her. Grabbing Peeta more tightly now she begins to sob and he feels her wet tears on his cheek and neck. It is a long time before he can let her go and only after the Medics attend to her and give her something to keep her calm.

Johanna on the other hand, is a different story. She is as aggressive as she ever was in her hatred of the Capitol and President Snow. "Damn you, Snow!" she shouts. "You couldn't put all of us in the arena and you can't kill us all either! We are coming after you and you are going to die!" She spits this last part out and looks over at Peeta with the killer instinct in her eyes. She means what she says and if the Mockingjay isn't there to put an end to President Snow, then Johanna surely will.

"Johanna" says Peeta.

"What!"

"They have already taken the Capitol and Snow has been captured".

Johanna looks at him in disbelief. Communications are obviously down outside of District 2. She begins to laugh hysterically. "Finally, an end to all the misery! I want to see him die. I want to kill him myself!" Johanna knows this privilege has been reserved for Katniss so she asks Peeta "What about the Mockingjay?"

"No word yet, Johanna, but no news is good news, right?"

Johanna wants to think so, too, and can see that Peeta is looking pretty forlorn not knowing what has happened to his Mockingjay.

"Katniss is a fighter, Peeta. We all are. She will be fine, but if she is not up to the job I will gladly take her place!"

Peeta accepts that Johanna is filled with glee at the idea of a dead President and, whether it's her or Katniss, the fact is that Snow is going to die very soon.

The communications hub suddenly becomes active and Peeta can see that Beetee is receiving news from the heart of the Capitol. Excitement is written all over his face as he recounts what he is being told.

"The Capitol is now secure and the Mockingjay is safe!" He says this last part with a shout and Peeta immediately reacts to the news by grabbing Haymitch. "She's alive! She's alive!" he cries. Haymitch looks as pleased as Peeta and the two of them backslap eachother several times, unable to contain their excitement at the news.

Beetee continues "Katniss has been injured, but is alive and in the hospital in the Capitol"

Peeta and Haymitch slow down their celebrations as Beetee pipes up again.

"Primrose Everdeen is dead"

How can that be Peeta asks himself? What would Prim be doing in the Capitol? She was not a soldier. She was just a child. He did not understand. Then Beetee continues.

"She was part of the Medic team that rushed in to help the injured and the dying. A second blast went off at the gates where she was stationed and she was killed". Beetee turns to Peeta and Haymitch. "I'm sorry" he says.

Peeta needs some time to process all this. Katniss is alive and Primrose is dead. But Katniss volunteered for Primrose. She was always meant to live. Gale had sworn to protect her. He must have been too busy protecting Katniss in the firefight. He might not have even known Prim was there. Surely, Katniss cannot blame Gale for Prim's death? After all, he was protecting her at the time.

The losses are starting to build up and Peeta begins to feel his demons returning. He can't let them take hold of him, not now when Katniss will need him more than ever.

"My name is Peeta Mellark. I come from District 12. I was hijacked by the Capitol. Katniss Everdeen saved me".

Haymitch notices Peeta beginning to mutter to himself and realizes that he is losing control. He calls across a Medic who has finished sedating Annie and tells him they may need to sedate Peeta as well. As Peeta is reciting, Haymitch slowly walks across the small space between them and says "Peeta?"

Peeta reacts. "My name is Peeta Mellark. I come from District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen saved me".

"Yes, she did" says Haymitch. "Now we are going to make sure that you can see Katniss as soon as possible, but you need to be well enough to do that".

Haymitch grabs Peeta from behind and the Medic plunges a needle into his arm. For now, this is the best way to help Peeta as Haymitch realizes the only one that can truly help Peeta is Katniss herself. The Medics cart Peeta off to the hospital wing while Haymitch sets out to find out what has happened to Katniss and how she is taking the news about Prim.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gale

It is now a week since the takeover of the Capitol. After taking time out in the Medics tent on that first day, Gale has continued in his work with Paylor, helping to clear the Capitol of any threats and securing it for the new President, Alma Coin. It has not been easy to carry on after the death of Primrose, but he is a soldier and he cannot let the people down. They have suffered too much, fought too long and hard to get to this place. Gale pushes down any residual sense of guilt by busying himself with orders from the Capitol.

Paylor has been discussing Gale's situation with Alma Coin. In light of the fact that he has such a close connection to the face of the rebellion, Katniss Everdeen, and in order to assuage some of his guilt at the death of her sister, they decide to award him a medal of bravery for his actions. This will be done in private as people's emotions are still too raw at the loss of so many of their own.

Paylor calls Gale to Coin's office and asks him to take a seat. He isn't sure what this is about, but he trusts both these women and is a soldier under their command.

"Gale", says President Coin, "General Paylor has recommended you for a medal of valour in light of your actions in helping us to secure the Capitol on the day it fell to the rebels"

Gale is dumbfounded. First of all he was just doing his job like all the other rebels from Districts 2 through 13. Secondly, he doesn't feel like he deserves a medal in light of the death of Primrose Everdeen. The guilt he feels comes flooding back and he still hasn't been to visit Katniss in the hospital, although she is still heavily sedated and probably would not even know he was there.

"We feel it is a fitting response while recognising the loss you have also suffered at the hands of the Capitol".

"But it was our bomb that killed Primrose Everdeen, not the Capitol's bomb!"

Alma Coin continues "The Capitol forced our hand and we had no choice but to cause maximum damage in order to ensure their surrender. These deaths are not meaningless, Gale, not now that we are setting about establishing the New Panem".

Where had Gale heard that before…these deaths will have meaning? Only if they bring the revolution to an end with the death of President Snow. That's right. Peeta! He had told Katniss that this is what would give the deaths of all these people meaning. The end of the old Panem and the creation of the New. Peeta understood and had tried to convince Katniss this was the only way. The only way to give meaning to the deaths of all these people. The truth was none of them knew that this would lead to the death of Katniss' sister.

"I appreciate your recognition, President Coin. We have all lost someone, something, which we will never be able to get back. I know the only way to move forward is to find meaning in their deaths by establishing the new government of Panem and I hope to be able to help you do that.

"Thank you, Gale. I knew I could count on you. Your commitment and service have been exemplary and Panem thanks you for all you have done and will continue to do for her".

Alma Coin leaves her desk, President Snow's old desk, to come to the other side and pin the medal to Gale's chest.

"Wear it with pride. You've earned it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Peeta

Peeta wakens from his sleep. He can't remember where he is or how he got here. He knows that something is not quite right and struggles to fight his way to full consciousness. He looks to his left and sees Annie, Finnick's wife, lying on another bed. She is fast asleep and then the memories come crashing back in.

Prim is dead! She died in a bomb blast in the Capitol. Finnick is dead, too. Tears begin to spring to his eyes. Katniss is alive. Peeta lets the tears flow freely now. Katniss is alive. The sense of relief overwhelms him. At the same time the grief over the loss of other loved ones creates a battle in his mind. He does not move, does not begin his mantra, but allows all the emotion to wash over him. Broken, but not defeated. If he was ever going to be defeated it was when the Capitol had him in their grasp. In spite of the hijacking, he knew that as long as Katniss was alive he had something to live for. The Capitol could never take that away from him again. Katniss was alive and Snow would soon be dead.

Peeta turns his thoughts to Prim. There would never be an option to bury Finnick, but maybe there was something he could do to help Katniss with the loss of her sister.

Haymitch enters the room and sits down on Peeta's bed. He is glad to see him awake and more lucid.

"Haymitch, any more news about Katniss?"

"She is heavily sedated right now with burns to 50% of her body. They are going to have to keep her like that for a while and her mother is by her side"

"Has anyone made any arrangements for Primrose? How is Katniss' mother holding up?" Peeta knew that they would not have told Katniss yet as this would just hamper her recovery.

"No. Katniss' mother is so focused on just keeping Katniss alive and her getting better, that she has had no time to do anything about bringing Prim home".

"I would like to bring her home to 12 and bury her there. I know they cannot keep her body in the Capitol and she deserves a decent burial. Neither Katniss nor her mother are capable of doing that right now. I want to make the arrangements and do whatever I can to ease their pain".

Haymitch decides he is starting to sound like the old Peeta again and is happy to go along with his idea.

"I am going into the Capitol tomorrow. Things have calmed down a bit so you can come with me if you like, as long as you stay close. We can visit them in the hospital together. Katniss will still be sedated, but her mother might be able to discuss funeral arrangement with you, Peeta".

It was decided. They were going to the Capitol tomorrow and Peeta felt his heart lift at the thought of seeing Katniss again. Just seeing her would be enough for now.

The following morning they travel back to the Capitol together. When they get to room where Katniss is being cared for, Haymitch and Peeta peer around the curtain together. Katniss is hooked up to a drip and several monitors. There are bandages peeking out from under her gown. Her mother is tending to her wounds while Katniss sleeps peacefully.

"How is she?" Peeta asks.

"She's doing OK. The burns are mostly to her body and arms, but with the Capitol's medicine they are healing well".

Peeta speaks for himself and Haymitch when he says "We are very sorry for your loss".

Katniss' mother gives them both a sad smile. She has no words. There are no words. Peeta knows this so he says "I would like to help arrange Prim's funeral in 12".

Her eyes begin to tear up and she manages a quiet "Thank you" before she gets up and leaves the room. Peeta does not follow her, but allows Haymitch to walk back behind the curtain and try to comfort Prim's mother. He takes the chair now left empty and sits beside the bed. Gently he lifts Katniss' hand and sees the fire has left no scars there. He brings her hand to his face and holds it against his cheek, softly kissing the top of it. He wishes that she would never need to know about Prim, but that is not going to happen. When she is ready she will be told and he will be there for her.

A small sigh escapes Katniss' lips and she says "Peeta". Her face forms a frown and still in a deep sleep she calls "Stay with me!". Peeta whispers "Always" as he keeps hold of her hand until she settles back into her sleep. He hopes one day to hear her say this again when she is lucid.

Haymitch returns to the room and tells Peeta they have to leave. Katniss' mother has agreed to let Peeta and Haymitch return to District 12 with Prim's body. She will not leave Katniss side telling Haymitch that there is nothing more she can do for Prim and that Prim would want her to be here with Katniss. Peeta takes one last look at Katniss, wondering how he could ever have doubted her, before leaving with Haymitch to make the arrangements.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gale

Gale has heard that Peeta is organising to bring Prim's body back to District 12. He knows that is the right thing to do, but his duties don't allow him the luxury of leaving the Capitol to help make the arrangements. Katniss is still sedated and he cannot bring himself to visit, not with her mother watching over her. What would he say? He doesn't know if he will ever see or speak to either of them again. He doesn't know if either of them would want to see or speak to him.

It is now two weeks since the overthrow of the Capitol and Gale has taken on a peacekeeping role, one to which he finds he is well suited. People are aware of his status in the Capitol and accept that he is following the orders of the new President so they do as he asks, trusting that the Mockingjay is still his ally. Gale knows that he owes much to Katniss, to her stubbornness and her sheer willpower which has garnered the respect of all the Districts. It has always been good to be her friend, but now he is unsure what the future holds. Prim's funeral for one thing.

As they day of the funeral approaches people who knew Prim are invited to travel to District 12 on the Capitol train so they can say their last goodbyes. There are many people who want to come, but the most important people won't be there. Katniss' mother is tending to her in the hospital and Katniss still does not know her sister is dead. Gale decides that he cannot leave his duties in the Capitol so soon after the rebellion and, truth be told, he cannot find the strength or courage to bid Prim farewell. In the back of his mind he knows it is his idea that killed her, even if it was necessary. If there is one thing Gale is not, he is not a hypocrite.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Peeta

Peeta boards the train with Haymitch, Effie and Johanna. Annie is not well enough to travel. They have found out she is pregnant with Finnick's child and she needs all the rest she can get. Before they leave, Annie tells Peeta that she is at peace knowing that Finnick's legacy will live on and she will be able to share all her memories of him with their son. Peeta is happy for her and Finnick, too. None of it had been in vain. At least Finnick's child will not have to grow up in the world of the old Panem and could enjoy a long and healthy life without any fear of a repeat of the Hunger Games. Annie knows this, too, so some of the burden had been lifted off all their shoulders for now.

There are a number of Medics, some of the survivors from 12, and others who just want to show their respects to Prim and her sister, the Mockingjay. The white coffin has been loaded onto the train and Peeta has opted to stay with the coffin until their arrival in 12. He knows this is what Katniss would do if she was here. In the quiet of the funeral carriage, Peeta begins to speak to Prim and tell her how much Katniss loves her, how hard she had fought to win the Games and return home to her, how brokenhearted she would be right now to know that she would never see her sister again. This is what he will say at the funeral as well. He wants to make sure Katniss has a presence there with the rest of the mourners.

It is nightfall when the train pulls into the station at District 12. Peeta, Haymitch and some of the other men help to carry the coffin to a waiting vehicle. It is also the start of the winter so the coffin is brought straight to Katniss home, in the Victor's Village, and placed in the Parlour. Here, the curtains are drawn and the coffin placed on a trestle. A beautiful bunch of Primose is placed on top. Peeta lights a fire in the back kitchen where he and Haymitch sit and drink while they keep Prim company. The others are using Haymitch and Peeta's homes to sleep until the funeral in the morning.

"How do you think Katniss will take the news?" Haymitch asks.

"I don't know. She fought so hard and survived so much for Prim. All she wanted to do was protect her and in the end there was nothing she could do to keep her alive. Katniss will feel responsible in some way and we have try to convince her that Prim's death is not her fault.

"She will be hard to convince" says Haymitch.

"I know" says Peeta. "We will need to be very patient with her". Peeta did not know how long their patience would need to last, but he was prepared to wait as long as it took. Ever since he had first seen her and watched her going home from school, Peeta knew that he was in it for the long haul. There was nothing else for him now, but to see Katniss make a full recovery.

In the early morning light, Peeta heads out to the meadow. He gathers as many flowers as he can, the kind that Katniss placed around Rue after she had died. These flowers are significant to the memory of all the dead now, beginning with Rue. He lays the white flowers on the kitchen table and heads back out to the edge of the forest to gather up some more Primrose. There are pink and yellow varieties and he takes these to the site of the burial where he intends to plant them above the grave after the burial. He wants to create a beautiful garden just for Katniss and Prim, so that when Katniss comes home she can spend time there in solitude and peace. With beauty all around, Peeta hopes it will help Katniss remember the love that she and Prim shared. Peeta is making a space for Katniss without even realising it. A space for her to come home, to be at peace, to know that she is loved.

When the time comes, Prim's coffin is brought out into the street and then carried by pall bearers to the graveyard which is beyond the meadow adjoining the Victor's Village. It is a tranquil place with large overhanging trees and headstones not always equally placed. This is where Prim's father is buried and now, close by, a new grave has been dug. Placed across the hole in the ground are planks of wood on which to rest the coffin. The pall bearers gently lay the coffin down and, at its head, are baskets of the meadow flowers. These will be dropped onto the coffin after it has been lowered.

Peeta speaks first and acknowledges the people that have come so far to bid Prim farewell. He mentions Katniss and her mother who could not be here due to Katniss' injuries. He tells them that if Katniss were here she would say how proud she was of her sister, how brave Prim had been and how selfless. That Prim had died trying to help others and that she would never be forgotten.

All the people encircling the grave put three fingers to their lips and raise their hands in a salute to Prim and in recognition of her sacrifice. Peeta and Haymitch do the same. There are no cameras this time to record this symbol of recognition. No fires to start, no rebellions to ignite. This same symbol that helped to begin a revolution will now signify the end of it. It is time to start again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Gale

Gale has been asked to call Katniss to a meeting with President Coin. It is now a month since the overthrow of the Capitol and she is healing well. She has been out of the hospital for a couple of days, but Coin does not want to wait. She wants to ensure Snow is executed as soon as possible and Katniss is the one destined to end his reign of terror.

Gale still does not know how Katniss feels about the death of her sister. He has not visited her in the hospital, but heard that when they finally brought her out from under sedation and gave her the news about Prim she reacted with fury, pulling the drip out of her arm, ripping the curtains from around her bed, throwing anything within her reach at those standing around her. Haymitch had been there and took a jug to the head which needed a few stitches to repair. It took Haymitch and several others to hold her down while they sedated her again. After this she just lay in her bed, whimpering, calling for Prim and her mother. If Gale knows Katniss, the rage will return and, when it does, it will be cold and hard, no doubt directed at the person she believes is responsible for Prim's death and the all the rest of their misery, President Snow.

Knocking on the door Gale enters the room where Katniss is sitting. She looks directly at him. He cannot tell yet if she knows that he is really the one responsible for Prim's death.

"President Coin wants to see you, Katniss" he says. What Gale doesn't know is that she has seen Snow, in his greenhouse prison, and that Snow has informed her it was a rebel bomb that killed her sister.

She wants to hear it from him. "Was it you? Was it your bomb that killed Prim?"

"I don't know" says Gale. "I just know that I had promised to protect her and I wasn't able to do that. I am sorry Katniss".

Katniss cannot stand the sight of him. Gale, meekly following the new President's orders, walking around as one who has accepted and been welcomed into the New Panem. In contrast her world, the world she had formed in the old Panem, has effectively been blown apart.

"Goodbye, Gale" she says.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Peeta

Once the funeral is over Peeta gets word that he needs to be back in the Capitol for a meeting of all the Victors which is being organized by President Coin. He is not sure what this is about, but he knows Snow is not dead yet and guesses it is about planning his demise. If he is being called, that means Katniss will be there, too. She has been out of the hospital a couple of days, but this will be the first time he has seen her since his visit with Haymitch.

His flashbacks are not occurring as often now since the fighting has stopped. He has spent some time back in the place where he and Katniss share memories, even if some of those memories are the stuff of nightmares. Being selected and volunteering for the Games. Fighting for their lives. Protecting each other. It is much easier here, in 12, to know what is real and what is not real. Here, there are nightmares they both share, hardships they both endured, together. A spark was lit, not just igniting a rebellion, but igniting a love that Peeta hoped would last forever. This love had survived almost every evil the Capitol had used to try and destroy it, along with the Rebellion, but now it was hanging by a thread thanks to the aftermath of his hijacking. Peeta realizes in some way he is still trying to get himself back, how will he ever be able to convince Katniss to come back to him, too.

Peeta heads to the Oval Office of Coin and sees some of the other Victors have already arrived. He takes his seat beside the one left for Katniss and waits for her arrival. Coin is there, Johanna, Annie, Enobaria and Beetee. Haymitch walks in ahead of Katniss. Once they have taken their seats Coin begins. Peeta can't believe what he is hearing. Coin wants to instigate another Hunger Games only this time with the Capitol's children!

After speaking out against it, he hears Katniss agree on the basis she is the one who gets to kills Snow. Peeta thought that had already been agreed to, but then Katniss adds "and for Prim". Now he knows what is driving her. Grief, rage, revenge. Peeta knows, instinctively, that nothing will be able to salve these wounds of the heart and soul. Neither the death of Snow, nor the death of the Capitol's children, not even her own death is going to take away her pain. Katniss is on the edge and he is very afraid she will not be able to find her way back.

The vote is carried by four after Haymitch pitches his hat in the ring with Katniss and agrees to another Games. Peeta knows there is no point in arguing and does not approach Katniss knowing that this will only anger her more. Her mind is made up. Peeta must let Katniss have this moment of catharsis for whatever that might mean for her future and for his. Right now her only way of surviving is to shut out the whole world and aim straight and true.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Katniss

I never wanted to be in this place. I never wanted to be the Mockingjay. I never wanted to hate Gale or love Peeta. Right now I just want it all to end. I want to end the pain, I want to end Snow!

Effie steps through the door and makes sure I am ready for my big moment. The moment I have waited for so long. The moment that I get to decide how the game ends.

Everything is staged to take place where the Tributes normally parade in front of the Capitol crowds. Snow is tied to a whipping post awaiting my arrow and his imminent death. I begin to walk forward as the drums roll around me. Some of the rebel soldiers fall in behind me. At the front of the crowd are the remaining Victors and Peeta is just to the left of me. We still have not spoken, but my trust has been broken by so many people, including my best friend Gale, that I don't want to let anyone into my world right now.

I look straight ahead as President Coin invites me to end Snow and the old Panem once and for all. She asks that my aim would be as straight as my heart is pure. I know exactly where I am going to place my arrow. Raising my bow and pulling back the arrow, I look Snow in the eye. He is defiant as ever and shows no remorse, prepared to die and unapologetic. My arrow is taught in the bow and I know. I know who killed my sister. Not the megalomaniac Snow, who had caused us all so much misery, but the megalomaniac standing on the podium above me. I aim my arrow and fire.

Coin falls dead at the bottom of the podium and I reach swiftly into the pocket of my Mockinjay outfit. There is an outcry happening all around me, Snow is laughing hysterically as he coughs up blood and I think no one will notice while I put an end swiftly and surely to my own life.

Suddenly Peeta is in front of me. "No, Katniss!" he shouts as he hits the nightlock capsule out of my hand. "Peeta" just manages to escape my lips as I am grabbed from behind and hauled away by the new Peacekeepers. I find myself in their barracks where they lock me up, maybe throw away the key. I don't know. I don't care.

Peeta should have just left me alone, but somehow he is always there reminding me to live or that I have something to live for. I had always been determined for Peeta to live. I was prepared to die at any time. But Peeta, for some reason, wants me to live now. He tried to kill me on the way into the Capitol. Then, he tried to save me in the sewers. He offered to take a nightlock pill so he couldn't harm anyone else and then I gave him one when I left him with Tigress. Peeta knows that sometimes nightlock is the only answer. Why has he saved me again?

I want to believe I can have the old Peeta back, but now I am not so sure I could ever be the old Katniss again, the Katniss who could respond to his touch. I longed to feel his arms around me again, the only arms that could comfort me, but I can't think about Peeta right now. It is too painful. I want him back. I want Prim back. I want the old Gale back, too. But that is never going to happen.

Haymitch comes into my cell a few days later to tell me I have been pardoned due to an understanding that I am mentally unstable. He says I have been ordered to return to District 12 while all the furore dies down in the Capitol and that he is coming with me. I feel nothing. I will be on my own in 12 as my mother can't face the memories. For her, they are too painful. I will do what Haymitch says just because I need to get out of the Capitol. I need to experience the woods and trees, the wildlife and wilderness. I need to be on my own. My work here is done. I don't know what else there is for me to do except return to the place where it all began and try to find myself again there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Peeta

When I see Katniss take the nightlock pill from her suit, I know I have to do something to stop her. No matter what the repercussions of her actions in killing Coin, I will not let her die now. She has saved me so many times and I know, in that moment, that she still has so much more to give. In the pain of her grief and rage she might not realize it, but I know it. I have always known it.

As the Capitol guards drag Katniss away I have a flashback to the end of our first Hunger Games. Katniss is holding the nightlock berries out to me and saying "Trust me". She wants us both to take them at the same time. The Capitol has hijacked this memory where Katniss is giving me the berries. They show me images of Katniss replacing her berries with non-lethal ones, giving me the deadly nightlock berries. This way we can both eat them if the Capitol does not relent, but I am the only one to die. And Katniss is the sole victor.

Haymitch finds me on the ground. "My name is Peeta Mellark. I come from District 12. I survived the Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen saved me. My name is Peeta Mellark. I come from District 12. I survived the Hunger Games. Katniss…"

"Peeta!" cries Haymitch.

"My name is Peeta Mellark. I come from District 12..."

This is my last memory of that day before I wake up in the hospital once again. Beetee is standing over me.

"Right, Peeta. We are going to deal with these false memories once and for all. We have all the high tech equipment that the Capitol used to hijack you and we are going to implant real memories back into your mind, the memories we know to be true".

What is Beetee saying? Can they really do this? What about the trackerjacker serum?

"Beetee, I don't know if I can do this. The trackerjacker serum really messes with your mind and I could end up worse!"

"Peeta, we don't need to use trackerjacker serum this time. That is only used to hijack real memories. Do you trust me?"

The Capitol only tried to hijack my memories of Katniss, to make me hate her, to turn me into a weapon. Maybe I can still trust Beetee. He can see me wavering and suggests that I let him try.

"Katniss needs you, Peeta. The only way you can help her is if you have your real memories back".

I know he is right. I want to help Katniss. I need to let him try. The only other person I can trust has gone back to District 12 with Katniss. I am glad Haymitch is with her. Someone needs to be there. She is not herself and right now I can't help her.

Beetee sets me up with a special headset that plays a repeat of all the moments when Katniss has risked her own life to save mine. I see her find me by the river, help me into the cave. She bends down to kiss me when I tell her not to leave. She risks her life to get me the medicine I need to survive. As we set out to find food, I see her run to find me after she hears a cannon blast and grab me when she sees what I have in my hand. The berries. She is nearly hysterical, shouting that she thought the cannon blast had been for me. It is raw emotion and I know it is real. When the Games end and the Capitol changes it's mind about two victors, I see her hand me the berries. The same berries are held in her hand and she says "trust me". I do and suddenly, on the count of three, the Gamemaker decides there will be two victors after all. She has saved me again.

I see her looking beautiful in her wedding gown and her surprise when I suggest we are having a baby. She knows I tried to save her, too. Then, the forcefield. Katniss is overwrought when she thinks she has lost me. She kisses me as I wake from the blast and I know it is real. On the beach, I tell her that I want her to live and give her the locket with her mother, Prim and Gale's picture letting her know that nobody needs me. Katniss says "I need you" and then she kisses me in a way she has never kissed me before. I can feel her desire and take her face in my hands. This time the kiss comes from the depths of my being and I do not need to wait for her response. A call from Johanna causes us to break our embrace. We prepare to part near the close of the Games and she kisses me again telling me she will see me at midnight. I know she means it. Finally, I see Katniss looking for me, calling my name, the broken wire in her hand. She did come back for me and then I see her let that arrow fly which brings the final Hunger Games to an end.

I spend a month recuperating in the hospital with twice daily visits to the revision room. Revising memories, letting the truth sink in and replacing the false memories of the Capitol. I feel stronger than I have felt in a long time, reassured, ready to confront the future back in 12.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Katniss

Effie has farewelled me on the steps of the Presidential Palace and Haymitch has travelled with me back to District 12. There are no welcoming crowds when we arrive. In fact there is no one there at all. That's good. I want to be left alone. I don't want to see anyone. Even Haymitch has the good sense to leave me at the door when we arrive back in the Victor's Village.

I walk into an empty and cold house. It is clean, someone has been in before I arrived and tried to make it welcoming. Not Haymitch, that's for sure! There is a fire set, but I don't light it. I fall asleep on the couch and wake up shivering in the early morning light. There is a noise in the kitchen. I get up to see what it is. On high alert, I am amazed to see Prim's stupid cat on the windowsill. How did it get here?! Buttercup is the last thing I want to see, here, when Prim is gone.

"Get out" I shout. "She's gone! Prim is gone!" and I throw a jug at it. Buttercup refuses to budge and I shout at her again until I am finally done shouting. My eyes well up with tears with the realization that I will never see my sister again. Buttercup is now my last link to Prim. I pick her up and let the tears flow.

For two days, maybe three, I do not move out of the house. I just lie on the couch and wish I was anywhere but here, or not here at all. I don't eat, I don't drink, I don't care. On the fourth day there is a knock at the door and without being invited Haymitch walks in.

"Well, sweetheart, how are you doing?" he asks.

"How do you think?!" is my bitter reply.

"I brought some food for you and I thought maybe we could have something to eat".

"What happened to your housekeeper?" I say.

"She will be back next week, but I came over to cook for you. Have you even lit that fire yet?"

"No" I say stubbornly.

"Well, let's get this place heated up and some food on the table. I will feel better if I know you are OK, so I am really doing this for myself!"

Typical Haymitch. He probably just wants the company, but to be honest, I need some company right now, too.

After this Haymitch and I begin to team up each day organising meals, watching developments in the Capitol and having the occasional drink. I can understand now why he drinks so much, or did. He seems to have tempered his bad habits since the Rebellion.

Days turn into weeks and I decide it is time to go hunting again. It will never be the same, without Gale, but I have made my peace with the outcome. I never want to see Gale again.

I grab my hunting gear and head out into the woods. It is a clear day, the start of spring, and there should be some good hunting if past years are anything to go by. I hope so. My appetite is finally beginning to return, but I can't eat a whole turkey by myself so I guess I'll have to invite Haymitch for dinner again tonight!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Peeta

Peeta gets off the train after dusk. It feels good to be back in District 12. He walks to his house in the Victor's Village and sees the lights in Katniss' house. Peeta hesitates. He decides he would rather wait until tomorrow to see her as this will give him time to prepare himself as well.

After a fitful night's sleep, Peeta gets up and looks out the window. He can see Katniss leaving to go hunting. That is a good sign. If she is going to the trouble of hunting that means she must be eating. Peeta decides that he will bake some bread which he will bring over to her later. That could be a good ice-breaker. Peeta cannot cope again with the thought that they would live side by side and ignore each other. He has to do something to let Katniss know he is so much better and only wants what is best for her.

After baking the bread, Peeta has an idea and decides to go out to the edge of the forest to find some more Primrose. He finds a beautiful yellow variety and pulls up several plants to bring back to the house. He is going to plant these in the border of his garden as a way of remembering Prim and for Katniss to know that he understands her pain and sadness.

Shortly before sunset, as he is planting the Primrose, Peeta feels a presence behind him. He turns around to find Katniss looking straight at him with a dead turkey in her hand.

"They're Primrose" is all he says holding up one of the plants for Katniss to see.

"Peeta" she says as tears begin to fill her eyes. Without thinking, without fear, she is suddenly in his arms and he knows she is glad to see him.

"I am so sorry Katniss, so sorry". She knows that Peeta is truly sorry for her loss. In this moment, she trusts him completely and never wants to let him go.

Their friendship begins to build again from this moment. Peeta, Haymitch and Katniss start to spend the days together, as only Victors can, ensuring the others are OK and keeping one another occupied so that the loneliness of being a Victor does not overwhelm them. People have begun to make contact from the Capitol and Annie has sent a photo of her son, Finnick's son. As Peeta reads the letter from Annie, Katniss is overwhelmed by a feeling. She wants what Annie has and she wants that with Peeta. In this moment she knows she loves him. She knows their love is meant to last. There is finally some good news to celebrate.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Peeta and Katniss

Katniss has taken to sleeping in Peeta's house at night as she does not want to sleep in the big house all alone. She is becoming more comfortable with him and knows she can rely on him in a way she has never relied on anyone before. This is new for Katniss. She decided long ago not to depend on anyone except herself. And then she had been thrown into the Games. The Games changed everything.

Tonight she can't sleep and decides to see if Peeta has been able to fall asleep yet. She finds him lying on his bed, not moving and fast asleep. She puts her lamp down on the table beside the bed and curls up beside him. This wakes Peeta up and he brings his arms around her to hold her close.

"You love me. Real or not real?" he says.

"Real" Katniss replies.

Peeta turns and takes her face in his hands. "I love you Katniss" he says bringing her close and kissing her deeply. Katniss responds to his kiss with a longing she has only ever felt with Peeta. Responding to his embrace Katniss knows Peeta is the only one who can make everything right again. She does not stop him as the two of them finally become one in an embrace Katniss hopes will last forever.

 **Authors note: Follow on to this is "Pieces and Passion" - rating M. Find it under "Hunger Games" on FanFiction or look me up - Mockingjay59.**


End file.
